The Bay at Christmas
by sevenpuddings
Summary: A one shot involving all the residents of Summer Bay helping Colleen set up their perfect Christmas Party.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network. An Xmas one shot involving the entire bay!  
**Note:** This is how I invisioned things, its my reality.

* * *

_I see trees that are green, red roses too  
I watch them bloom for me and you_

"NO!!" Colleen screeched from behind the giant box of decorations she was carrying. "Not there Daniel, over by the Palm-Christmas Tree."

A witty retort passed through his mind but Dan bit his tongue as Leah shot him a look, choosing instead to simply carry the oversized blow up Snowman to the corner, sitting it down gently next to the brightly decorated Palm Tree Colleen had insisted on having.

Standing up to admire her 'work of art' – So she called it, he felt a hand intertwine with him, and looked down to see Leah standing next to him.

"She means well," Leah began, as Dan let out a short laugh.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He replied, as she pinched his arm.

"Because she does." Leah continued, attempting to be serious but unable to hide the smile on her face. "And she's only allowed to do this once a year, let the poor woman have some fun."

"Oh, fun, is that what you call this?" Dan asked, as he pointed to his red and green elfish attire.

Biting her lip, she simply nodded up at him, unable to stop the laughter that spilled happily from her mouth.

"You think it's funny, do you?" He asked, and she continued nodding, leaving Dan no choice but to pull her to him, attacking her with tickles, leaving her breathless with giggles, content with love.

"Truce" Leah yelled finally, and Dan stopped tickling her, looking down at his red-faced wife.

"No more mocking?" He asked, fingers poised for attack again.

"No more mocking," She smiled up at him, "Because it's Christmas."

Smiling broadly, he bent down and pecked his lips against hers, before a shrill voice interrupted them.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world 

"Daniel. Leah. There is no time for monkeying about. So stop smooching, and finish off the Palm tree, would you? Or do I have to do everything around here?" Colleen said exasperatedly, hands placed on her hips as she shook her head at them.

"Sorry Colleen," Leah called, trying to contain her laughter. Before Dan could speak, she gently put a finger on his lips. "Because it's Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah, just wait until the New Year," He muttered, swiftly moving sideways to avoid the hand Leah threw gently at him.

"They seem perfect, don't they?" Rachel sighed wistfully, as Kim nodded in agreement.

"They do, but so do we." He said, his gruff voice tender, as he spoke lovingly to his wife.

"Well that's because we are." She replied, as she cradled the small baby in her arms.

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

"She's so tiny." Rachel sighed. "So beautiful."

Kim looked down at the child that rested gently in his wife's arms. Her tiny body looked so vulnerable, and every time he looked at her, every time her tiny finger grabbed a hold of his own tightly, he felt love surge through his body, and the insatiable desire to want to protect her for the rest of his life.

Slowly, he was realising, that was what fatherhood was all about.

He looked up at his wife, who was practically glowing with love, and knew that he had finally found his family, finally made a life for himself that no one could break.

And Rachel felt the same too. She smiled as Sarah looked up at them, soft mummers of noise escaping her mouth. Pulling her closer, she held her with such care, not wanting her to break… or disappear.

"She's our Christmas miracle." Kim said finally, as Rachel shuffled over towards Kim, who welcomed her presence, as he wrapped an arm around she and Sarah, and drew them against him tightly.

_And I think to myself, ohh what a wonderful world_

"Our little Christmas angel." Kim replied, taking a hold of his daughter's hand once more, and cooing down at the darling, who was all smiles and laughter.

"Daddy's angel." He said, as he kissed Rachel's head gently, allowing himself to finally relax.

"You made the right decision, sweetheart." Beth said from behind Kit, as she turned around, no longer transfixed by the scene playing out in front of her.

She nodded, and smiled sadly, moving over and allowing room for her mother to join her.

_  
The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

Are also on the faces of the people passing by 

"Sarah will be loved, cherished, by Rachel, and Kim." Beth continued, putting an arm around her daughters shoulder. "And you'll always be a part of her life. Always."

"I know." Kit replied finally, her voice almost breaking. Her mother was only trying to cheer her up, just as everyone else had. The words still didn't help to make it hurt any less.

Sneaking a glance towards the happy family once more, Kit was surprised when Kim looked over and caught her gaze, his smile conveying every wish, every dream, every thank you the world could possibly give to her, and then, when she looked towards Rachel, who was giving her the same look, the knots in her stomach began to subside.

Letting go hard been hard. Raising her child, would have been harder.

"She'll always love you." Beth said, interrupting her thoughts once more.

"How do you know?" Kit replied, still a little lost.

"Because a child's love is unconditional. Much like a mothers." Beth kissed Kits forehead gently, and pulled her eldest daughter into a hug. This last month had been hard on her, but she'd shown her true strength when deciding to give their baby to Kim and Rachel. And Beth had never been prouder.

"And love, and care, are never cherished more, than at Christmas."

Looking over, she caught Tony's eye, who was helping Jack lift some boxes, preparing himself for Colleen's onslaught, but he managed to smile largely at her, and she returned the smile, blushing a little, as her heart fluttered.

_  
I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?"  
But they're really saying, "I love you"_

"Dad," Jack cried "Careful."

"Sorry mate just got distracted."

Jack threw a smirk in his fathers direction. "Sometimes you sound like a teenager in love."

"Sometimes I feel like it." Tony replied, and Jack couldn't help but smile.

Their arrival in Summer Bay had been a little less smooth than planned, and sure, there had been some ups and downs… major ups and downs, but despite everything, Jack was sure his father was happier than he had been in years. His family, seemed happier than they had been in years.

"I just wish you'd stop being so giddy." Jack said finally, as he and his father put the boxes onto the ground.

"I can't help it." Tony yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. "Christmas gets me every time."

"Funny that, it gets me every time too." Martha said from behind him.

"Hey you."

Her lips met his instantly, and she smiled into the kiss.

_I see trees that are green and red roses too  
I watch them bloom for me and you_

"Hey you yourself." She replied, grinning up at him.

"Someone seems happy." Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him gently.

"Someone is happy. Because it's Christmas, and Christmas is all about spreading love and joy, and you of all people should know how full of love I am." Martha rambled, as Jack laughed.

"What?" Martha pouted, as Jack reached up and tapped her nose gently.

"You're like the anti-Grinch of Christmas" Jack replied, laughing harder.

"Hmm, the anti-Grinch. I like it." Martha said finally, when Jack had finished laughing.

"You do, do you?" Jack pulled her closer to him, as Martha threaded her arms around his back.

"Yep." Martha replied surely, her lips touching Jack's lightly. Jack smiled, as Martha kissed him gently, knowing that even if this were the suckiest Christmas ever, everything would still be fine, because Martha was there with him.

Breaking from the kiss, Martha smiled back at Jack, before taking her arms from around his back and intertwining her fingers with his own. "And my first order of business as the anti-Grinch is to cheer up Auntie Morag." She giggled.

"They seem happy, don't they?" Sally asked, nudging Brad, as she passed him a drink. Accepting it gladly, he moved along, making room for Sally in the booth.

"It's about time too, they've definitely had their fair share of troubles." Sally continued, as a small smile graced Brad's lips.

And I think to myself, oh what a wonderful world 

"I was just thinking about how young and carefree they finally seem." Brad replied, looking at Sally, whose eyes had suddenly become a little misty. "Are you alright?" Brad asked, his voice filled with concern, but Sally laughed a little, and waved it off.

"Don't mind me. I'm just a real big softie at heart." Sally tried to sound secretive, but Brad couldn't help and laugh.

"Never would have guessed that." Sally mock gasped at Brad, before laughing a little, and taking a sip of her drink.

"Everyone deserves a little happiness," Sally said finally, resolutely.

"Especially at Christmas," They continued in unison, causing both parties to laugh between themselves.

"Well, after the year you've had," Sally began, but Brad cut her off.

"And what about your year?" Brad looked at Sally, his eyes piercing her soul. Neither of them looked away though, neither particularly wanted to.

"Here's to a wonderful, fun filled Christmas," Sally said finally, holding her glass up, her eyes never leaving Brad's.

"To a wonderful Christmas," Brad replied gently, clinking his glass with her own.

The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky Are also on the faces of the people passing by 

"They are staring at us Peter." Amanda protested from her seat, as Peter smiled towards her.

"They are not." Peter took her hand in his, hoping to calm her. "And if they are, let them."

"I don't know how you can do it Peter, how you can deal with them speaking about you… us… like they do." Amanda felt bad, letting all her insecurities leak out now, in front of everyone, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't wanted to put them through this, or to put him through this.

"Want to know how?" Peter gently pushed a strand of Amanda's blonde hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek gently. She nodded, her bottom lip sticking out a little, her usual aura of confidence wavering.

"Because I'm with you." Peter stated it simply enough, but Amanda still looked confused. "Amanda, I love you, and I don't care if the whole town doesn't approve, as long as I'm with you, everything is perfect."

_I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?"_

"Really?" Amanda asked, as the corners of her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Really, really." Peter replied, as his hand reached behind her head, softly bringing her lips closer to his. Peter felt Amanda sigh contentedly, and knew that he'd managed to keep the fears at bay.

"Merry Christmas Amanda." Peter said, pulling away from her lips, as she gazed lovingly up at him.

"Merry Christmas Peter."

_But they're really saying, "I love you."_

"Drew," Belle snapped sharply at him. "Don't give in. Fight it Drew, fight it."

"It's like they are the flame, and I'm the unsuspecting moth. I can't look away. It draws me in."

"Of course you can," Belle snapped once more. "Look at something else. Anything else. How about the overboard on the green and red tinsel around the bar?"

"Or the really bad fake snowman Colleen has constructed?" Luke laughed, as he came to sit beside Belle.

"Or the very tight, and very revealing outfit she had poor Dan in?" Matilda suggested, and she and Ric joined the table.

"Hell, even her own costume is more amusing," Ric threw in finally, unable to contain his laughter as Colleen ran past, shouting orders at someone.

_I see trees of green and red roses too_

"Quick, hide me!" Cassie said, appearing at their table, and ducking herself behind Matilda's chair.

"Cassie," Matilda turned to whisper in to her. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Colleen, she's at me to be some, Virgin Mary for the night. And she won't stop hassling me," Cassie ducked quickly, as Colleen ran towards their table.

"Have any of you seen Cassie? I need her to play the virgin for the night."

"Well," Ric began, "You see, Cassie isn't exactly a vir…"

"I'm sorry Colleen," Matilda said, as she pinched Ric's arm ever so gently. "But we haven't seen Cassie all night. Maybe she decided to stay home."

"Oh, but I was sure I saw her, I was positive… Oh no Daniel, not there," She screamed, rushing off as fast as she could towards her main display.

"Thank you," Cassie crept from her hiding place, smiling warmly at Matilda before punching Ric in the arm.

"What?" Ric asked, as Belle and Matilda began to laugh. "I was simply going to set Colleen straight,"

"Yeah, right." Cassie said, sitting down next to Drew, but still keeping a look out for Colleen.

"Hey," Lucas said "No fighting, it's Christmas. Let's simply enjoy the festivities."

All were silent for a moment, before Belle spoke up.

"We can still mock Colleen, right?" She asked, causing everyone to laugh once more.

_I watch them bloom for me and you_

"Ah, to be young and carefree again," Alf sighed, as Morag shook her head.

"Young and foolish, more like it Alfred."

"Oh hush, leave them be." Irene said, as she smiled happily around her. "Everything is just as it is."

"Oh Irene, how can you always be so positive?" Morag replied, her tone sour, as usual.

"Because it's Christmas, and darl, everyone deserves to be happy at Christmas."

"Come on Morag," Alf stated, as he watched on happily. "Everyone deserves a little Christmas cheer."

"Well, I'm sure they'll survive if I happened to slip out," Morag began, standing up slowly.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Colleen asked from behind Morag, hands crossed over her chest in annoyance. "The festivities haven't even begun."

"Oh I was just," Morag began, but Colleen pushed her back down.

"You stay right there, everyone needs to be here for the celebration, you'll never guess what I've got planned," Colleen squealed gleefully, her face lighting up with excitement.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a re-enactment of the birth of Christ?" Morag muttered sarcastically, as Irene began to laugh, clapping Alf on the shoulder.

"Everything as it should be." He repeated, smiling.

_  
And I think to myself, oh what a wonderful world  
I think to myself, ooh what a wonderful world_


End file.
